


One-Shot Despedida Handon | Handon farewell

by ViviHandon21



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Handon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviHandon21/pseuds/ViviHandon21
Summary: Possible goodbye to Hope and Landon before he is possessed by Malivore and Hope awakens from Josie's subconscious.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	One-Shot Despedida Handon | Handon farewell

LA:- Explosion of peanut butter with whipped cream on the bottom, as you like. - Landon said handing me the milkshake.

H: - Why are we here? How did I get out of Josie's subconscious? 

LA:- Calm down, there are many questions, and we have little time.

H: - What do you mean? What's going on, Landon.

LA:- Shall we go for a walk? - He said serene.

I didn't understand what was going on. The last thing I remember is being turned into stone in Josie's subconscious, and now we are walking the streets of New Orleans? Very strange. The city was as vibrant as ever, but the Landon was different, quiet.

LA:- So, was it in this wonderful place that you grew up? - He asked a little excited.

H: - More or less. After 8, when I wasn't at school, I lived here.

LA:- It must have been incredible. What is that ? - He asked pointing a small crowd around two painters.

H: - Ah, it's an artistic rally. Painters have 15 minutes to paint something and people decide which painting is the best.

LA:- How awesome! Have you participated?

H: - No. But, Landon, what's going on? - I asked in anguish. - This is all incredible, but it's too incredible to be a good thing. Go on, tell me.

We walked a little more hand in hand and sat on one of the benches in the square. The city vibrated around us, but it was like a lot of muffled sounds now.

LA:-I need you to stay calm and listen to me, then you speak. Can be ? - He said seriously, I agreed. - Raf was being controlled by the Necromancer.

H: - What? !! - I interrupted. - As well ?! he is fine ?!

LA:- Hope, you promised not to interrupt me.

H: - Okay, sorry, continue.

LA:- We were at the pier when he told me. I was a little stunned, I tried to convince him that we would fix it, but ...

H: - But what Landon ?! What happened?! - I asked distressed.

LA:- He had that golden arrow. - He said calmly as if it was nothing much, watching the movement of the square.

H: - No, it can't be.

I understood that by that time, Landon was dead. We were in my subconscious and he was saying goodbye to me. I started to cry, but he took my hands and looked me in the eye:

LA:- Hope, they found out what the arrow does after all. It serves not only to bring down a phoenix, but also to connect two souls. When I was hit by it, you and I were connected. I need you to listen to me, because we really don't have much time. You got stuck in Josie's mind and that's why I can't wake up. The only way to get you out of there is with the black magic that is with the Necromancer, but he will not do it for free.

H: - What do you mean? Landon, don't even think ...

LA:- I don't think. Hope, he wants me.

H: - NO! - He said immediately. - No way! He won't take you!

LA:- Hope, he already took it. - He said with regret, but serene at the same time.

H: - No, Landon! What did you do ?! Why does he want you? No way! - Said crying and nervous.

LA:- I am the host for Malivore. He's going to use me to bring Malivore and control him.

H: - Landon, NO! I won't let you do that!

LA:- Hope, listen to me. - He asked in a hurry. - You can't do anything. Now I'm with him, we're here because he allowed me to see you before. Let me say goodbye.

This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be true. There was that feeling again: I was going to lose Landon and it would be my fault. I'm not sure what I was feeling, but it hurt so much. He was there, with me, his green eyes filled with tears and I didn't know what what to say. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to him, how could I be ?! It could only be a nightmare. He pushed my hair away from his face, rested his forehead on mine, was breathing heavily. We both knew that this was probably the last time we would be together like this. I wanted to say so many things, and at the same time I just wanted that moment to last forever. Then he pulled his face away and looked at me:

LA:- You were the best thing that ever happened to me, Hope Mikaelson. I never thought I would feel anything like what I feel for you. I'm the luckiest guy in the world to be able to love you.

H: - Landon ...

LA:- No, listen to me. Hope, I don't know how, but we'll find a way to be together again. I will always come back to you. It doesn't matter how, when, but we'll be together. Because, Hope Mikaelson, you are my destiny, my only certainty. And if to see you alive and well I have to serve as a cocoon for the forgetfulness entity, fine, I will do it with pleasure.

Silence, and tears.

LA:- Okay, you can talk now.

The point is, I couldn't say anything. The boy I love was leaving, because of me, and I couldn't do anything. But he was there, smiling at me between tears, he deserved to hear something.

H: - I promise you, that I will fix this. - It was not easy to talk. - I'll bring you back. Let's Stay Together. Excuse me...

LA:- Hey, it's okay. - He said hugging me while I cried.

We pull away and look at each other. We were crying.

H: - Thank you. - Said. - For everything. For loving me. God, I never thought I'd find someone like you, who would love someone like I love you. And it is because I love you that I promise I will bring you back.

LA:- I know you will, you always bring. I love you, Hope Mikaelson

H: - I love you too, Landon Kirby.

We hug. 

"Always and Forever " - We said together

We kissed. And at that moment, the world it could have ended. But it is not over. The city returned to sound. Landon looked me in the eye, smiled and I thought he was never so handsome, and that I never loved him more than in that moment.

LA:- Now - He said wiping my tears. - Close your eyes ... and wake up.

H: - I can't let you go. Please do not leave me.

LA:- Never.

So I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in my room. Dr. Saltzman, Lizzie, Josie, Raf, were all there. Except Landon. Nobody said a word. I sat down, waiting for Landon to come in the door, holding out a little hope that it was all just a bad dream. But he did not enter. I would not return.

H: - Where is he ?! - I asked crying.

A: - The necromancer took him. - Answered Dr. Saltzman.

H: - Why did you let him do that ?! Why didn't you stop him ?!

He hugged me, it wasn't what I wanted, but I didn't have the strength to say or do anything else. Landon is gone.


End file.
